User talk:ShadowProve13
http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/1/16/Zetta.gif Welcome Welcome ShadowProve13. ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 08:57, February 21, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 GO dub names I have seen a list of dub names for GO characters float around, but it didn't list any source so I'm skeptical of adding them to the wiki already. Until proof of each name is provided, feel free to remove them if they get added to the articles, you'll help the wiki stay organized. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 11:39, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hey Heya Zanow~!!! XDD Let's talk again in the chat ! XD SnowyBoy❄ 18:12, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Leaving Heya Zanow~! Well, it seems like someone in the chat told you this~ Yeah, I will leave, but not right now, maybe around april~? SnowyBoy❄ 16:09, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Lol, sadly never, but it is okay~ ^^ See ya in the chat ○~● SnowyBoy❄ 14:43, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Location Hey Shadow. Ok I was wondering if you could give me a more precise location for MSPD? See it would help me if you lived in Sydney, Canberra or Melbourne but if not then its gonna be kinda hard because I think I can put you into a team but I need a more precise location first. If you can reply before the 15th then you would be a giant help to me and MSPD. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 18:31, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Well Shadow thanks for the location but I have to ask you said that Narooma is a 5-6 hour drive away from Sydney but when I searched it online it said that Narooma is a town in the state of New South Wales and when I looked on a time website with the timezones for many places it said Sydney, New South Wales? However after looking at a website it says that Narooma and Sydney have the same timezone. So if thats the case then I have your team made and I now need just the last user. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 21:35, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Oh No! Shadow I got a message from Emma saying that you can't take part in MSPD? Please tell me this isn't true!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I mean I've already added you into Kariyas team, please stay. Shadow I need you to stay in MSPD, if you can could you? ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 16:27, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Awww well if you can then please do because MSPD will be fun and worth playing and I know school work is unfair and damn they gave you 2 on the 1st day of the school year!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thats deep :-( Well I do hope your able to take part and if your not able to for the Practice Rounds then maybe you don't take part in them but rather the real Rounds? If thats ok with you then I will not take your name away and I will keep the team of Kariya, you and Emma. I hope this is ok :-) ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 21:41, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Well if thats the case I mean a new user just joined so if they have a timezone that is similar to Kariya and Emma then they could take your place because school does come first and besides you can always take part in Kai XD I understand I mean I hate school sooooo much but I still have to do it and I have to do my real exams now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hate it sooooo much :-( Well I hope your able to take part but if not then I understand. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 23:29, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Signature hey shadow how are you i love ur signature Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 06:41, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: Nomination Game Shadow I understand and OMG I love your signiture XD Don't worry I will keep your name on the list until the 21st when I edit Tahas team I will also edit Kariyas team and take away your name. I understand that school comes first and if I'm honest I'm actually using my studying time for MSPD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So I would like to tell you to not do what I'm doing now, you should study and make sure you do well in your exams. Good luck Shadow I'm sure you will do well :-D ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 22:36, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Re:Pictures I have deleted it~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 07:38, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Testing Hey shadow just testing out my signature Ichinokun Thief_Eye ' ' ' ' 04:27, April 17, 2013 (UTC) re:Sprites Not Inazuma related files aren't allowed to the wiki, please link them from another Wikia or an external site (such as Photobucket) if you need to use them. But remember that the maximum size of signature images is 50x50 pixels. Remember to put a header on your talk page messages, too. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 07:47, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Re: Welcome thank you very much. My friend ^ o ^ Soviete (talk) 03:16, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Test Hey, just here to test my new sig :P http://i1325.photobucket.com/albums/u621/Fubuki99123/KuramaNorihitoSmall_zps2cc3bb05.png Sidewinder Talks Penguins 11:52, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Test Here it shadow My test out signature thanks so much ^^ http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/2/23/Kazuto2.png' Kariyamasaki12~' Koutei Penguin No3~ Omega Attack~ Ice Ground 01:32, May 4, 2013 (UTC) The Pic in your Sig Yaa Shadow! Can I ask you something, where to get the pic on your signature but Hayato version? Fei Rune♪ Yakimochi Screw ' ' ' ' 08:03, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Nozaki Sakura Thanks for the reminder! And is it okay if you tell me how you make those pretty fonts? Thanks! 09:39, May 21, 2013 (UTC)Tiffanykuo Fonts Well, is it okay if you ask them to make one for me? I'm pretty busy with my homework, presentations, etc. So please help me! Thanks! :) Tiffanykuo (talk) 10:21, May 21, 2013 (UTC)Tiffanykuo Signature (A picture of Matatagi Hayato, similar to your characters in your signature) Tiffanykuo That's basically it, nothing much! Tiffanykuo (talk) 10:35, May 21, 2013 (UTC)Tiffanykuo Chat Hey, My phone played up and I couldn't get back on to chat, just wanted to let you know~ Piglet98 (talk) 12:42, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Chat! Hey Zanow~ Just wanted to tell you, I can't join the chat aswell :O I guess it's a Wikia Problem again >.> SnowyBoy❄ 12:51, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Chat Nope i cant even get on it freezes on both this one and my other account I hate the weather i think its effecting us or if not its the cat http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/4/4c/Ertghjk.png' Kariyamasaki12~' Koutei Penguin No3~ Omega Attack~ Ice Ground 12:52, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hey~ The chat works again~ :P ' Tsuchiya-Kun Chaos Meteor ' 13:37, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: Ban Evading About the ban evading, could you present more evidence like a screenshot? Okay, Kariya gave me evidence. For ban evading, she gets banned. Again. Hey Hey, sorry I left suddenly, the bell rang for class and yer....hope to see you later, I might not be on for Soccer Practice though, but I'll try to get on. Piglet98 (talk) 04:17, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Chat Hey, Yer it has for me too. Piglet98 (talk) 08:54, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hey, I can't get back on chat q.q Piglet98 (talk) 09:55, May 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm trying, but I can't get on. Piglet98 (talk) 10:20, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Yep q.q Piglet98 (talk) 11:41, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Hai~ Piglet98 (talk) 11:44, May 23, 2013 (UTC) XD (this is the most messages I've sent in one day) Piglet98 (talk) 11:48, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Yay~! :,D Piglet98 (talk) 11:50, May 23, 2013 (UTC) I still can't get on.... :,( Piglet98 (talk) 11:52, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Chat Again Yer q.q Piglet98 (talk) 11:56, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Yer q.q Piglet98 (talk) 12:20, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Same, though we're getting lots of edits out of it XD Piglet98 (talk) 12:23, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Same, hopefully it'll be fixed tomorrow, night senpai~ Piglet98 (talk) 13:38, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Chat Hey shadow chan yep its bugged omg this is 7 times today its bugged for me http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/4/4c/Ertghjk.png' Kariyamasaki12~' Koutei Penguin No3~ Omega Attack~ Ice Ground 12:25, May 23, 2013 (UTC) re:New Chat Icons I added them because people said yes to them, I wish people would stop asking for things just to complain about them afterwards. Now I removed them, and I swear if I hear one more word about chat icons I'll just disable them. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 16:42, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Shadow-senpai, how are you? I have a soccer game today at 1:20pm, I hope you come soon Piglet98 (talk) 01:19, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Re:Character Renamed Actually, I have no idea~ You can ask the user who changes it why it is like that but I think it is correct~ Sorry if I could't help you enough~ ^^" Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Einsatz ' ' 04:50, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay~ It i fine by me too~ (XD) Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Einsatz ' ' 04:58, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Re:Emma again Okay, I'll ban the account again. Re:A Small Problem Thanks for informing me~! He/She is banned now~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Einsatz ' ' 16:41, May 31, 2013 (UTC) re: Garsha / Vanfeny I've got Neppuu for myself, actually, and yes, I know the way they're romanized doesn't make much sense. However, these posters are not a dud, thank you. They're official merchandise - I bought them from a very reputable website and I know various japanese people with the same posters. They're not spanish, as Chrono Stone merchandise hasn't even come out in spain yet, and they are most certainly not a dud - they're on ensky's (the company that makes inazuma merchandise) official amazon, too. I'm not saying they changed the names - even on the posters, the katakana remains the same. They never released any official romanizations before this, either, however. Don't blame me for Level 5's official merchandise's weird romanizations. To further prove my point, http://gyazo.com/30b5c84167956ce1c5ab380909310e60.png < Here it is on Ensky's official amazon. http://gyazo.com/d2c3064c0917efa7a83de7d235c15154 < Here it is on another incredibly reputable website. Unless reputable websites have for some reason mysteriously decided to start selling duds (which would actually be illegal as it is infringing on L-5's copyright) These are official. Thank you, good day. (◕‿◕✿) Kirinkao ★ プラスマ ボール 12:54, June 4, 2013 (UTC)